Symon Pyle
Viscount Symon Pyle '''is a noble from the country of Rikea and heir to the title of Count of House Pyle. An ambitious man, Symon seeks to elevate the status of his House throughout Rikea and has employed a company of adventurers to achieve that end. Personality If Symon could be described in one word, that word would be "ambitious". Unlike the rest of his family, he has his sights beyond personal gain or maintaining the comfortable status quo. Symon is willing to take risks that others in House Pyle would not in order to elevate his House's reputation throughout Rikea. House Pyle, for centuries, has been stagnating. Known as opportunists who either remain neutral during times of great crisis or siding with those who seem to be on the winning side. During the Fall of Arthedain, the Pyle family did not fight in any of the warring, instead paying dues to whomever owned their land at the time. During the Rikean Civil War, House Pyle did not join the Rikean Confederacy until the last year or so of the war, and even then, the forces of House Pyle did not arrive to battles until after the fighting had finished (Earning that count the nickname of "Edgar the Prompt"). Through the years, House Pyle has avoided conflict, earning the reputation of opportunists who straddle the line between neutrality and cowardice. Symon wishes to change that. House Pyle has a history of heroes. It was founded by a hero more than a thousand years ago. He wants it to be known for honor, for courage and to be the House of Heroes. The problem is that he is sick, almost cripplingly so. Suffering from a case of Tuberculosis, Symon's condition is quickly deteriorating. Unfit for travel or military duty, he is unable to "save" his House himself. Due to his illness, he doubts that he'll ever see the Throne. However, he still deeply desires to save his House, so to this end, he has been looking for a hero to do it for him. His thinking is that he can take a Hero, put him in charge of a company of adventurers and send them around Rikea, and maybe even all of Athas, fighting monsters, righting wrongs and otherwise performing heroics in the name of House Pyle. Symon is loyal to his House and to his father, but he is willing to go to great lengths for his House, even operating his Team under great pains of secrecy. He is willing to circumvent rules and policies most of the time in order to achieve his goals. History Born on 27 Fharas, 2681 to Count Syril Pyle and his wife Abelia, a Nimbali noble from House Seorti, a vassal to House Lancaster. The eldest child of House Pyle and heir to the title, Symon grew up receiving the very best education that House Pyle could afford. He traveled to other cities, learned the ways of diplomacy, swordsmanship, horsemanship, histories, tactics. He proved to be a smart and cunning boy, and his future looked bright. He was even on the path to become a Green Knight by the time he turned eighteen years old. This all fell to the wayside when he was sixteen, as he contracted Tuberculosis. His pysical condition quickly deteriorated, to the point where it was difficult to leave Crakenhall. He began looking into books and studying a lot more than he used to. His focus began to turn toward bettering his houe after visiting dignitaries from House Downdelving and House Selwyn politely insulted House Pyle. Although he is known for his wit and his keen intellect, he is known as "The Sick Prince". While he drinks a considerable amount of Milk of the Poppy and a House Cleric keeps him functional, he knows he doesn't have a lot of time left on this world, and so he workes tirelessly to complete his ambition: find a Hero, mold him into someone famous and use his deeds and reputation to bolster House Pyle. Notable Accomplishments --Founded '''Hyperion Company, acting the group's sponsor and benefactor. Notable Victories --Won a Regional Knightly Tournament. (03 Yondas, 2695) Relationships with Others 'Harper' Symon respects Harper. The two aren't friends; simple business partners. He believes that Harper has the potential to be the Hero he has been looking for for nearly ten years. With the proper guidance, Harper might just save his House's reputation. Powers and Abilities '--Diplomacy:' The Viscount has a calm, cool demeanor and knows how to talk to people, which makes him an incredibly effective diplomat and politician. '--Educated:' Symon is considerably educated, learned in the ways of History, Politics, Tactics, Medicine, Geography, Nature and Religion. '--Swordsmanship: '''While his sickness has severely damaged his skill, he was once a respected and skilled swordsman. It is said he can still hold his own, though nowhere near what he once was. Paraphernelia '--Ancestral Armor:' This half-plate armor was crafted by Dwarven smiths centuries ago and is always borne by the eldest born of House Pyle. The armor bears the colors of House Pyle (Silver and Blue) and is strengthened by Dwarven craftsmanship, making it Masterwork. '--Gloria:' A sword crafted from Star Metal. Symon is the third bearer of the blade, named by Symon when he received it after the old Sylvan word for "Glory". It was with this blade that Symon won his Knightly Tournament. Weaknesses '--Tuberculosis:''' A debilitating bacterial infection with no cure, this sickness has nearly crippled Symon. Notes N/A Trivia --Symon can play the Harp, the violin and the Lute, and has written a symphony. --An avid reader, Symon is currently composing a book. --Symon is allergic to shellfish. Category:NPC Category:Character Category:Native of the Material Plane Category:Male Characters Category:Nobility Category:House Pyle Category:Highgarden Residents Category:Neutral Characters Category:Hyperion Company Category:Harper's Characters Category:Human Category:Nimbali Category:Fharas Birthday Category:27 Fharas